The present invention is generally directed to a method of play and apparatus for playing a live baccarat game. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for playing a live baccarat game and playing jackpot with an option for insurance betting.
Baccarat is one of the more popular gambling games played in casinos or gaming establishments. As is well known, the game is played on an elongated table having a game board displayed along the tipper surface of the table. The game board displays certain wagering areas, and the elongated table allows for the seating of multiple players or bettors (1-16) and the positioning of the multiple dealers (3) necessary for operating the casino game. Bettor locations are typically numbered on the table and each bettor location has an area designated for a wager on the banker's hand and an area designated for a wager on the player's hand. Baccarat uses a standard deck of 52 playing cards and is usually dealt from a shoe having multiple decks that have been shuffled together prior to the beginning of play.
A feature of conventional baccarat games is that they have relatively simple rules. However, the simplicity of the rules has led to a corresponding simplicity in the relatively few types of wagers which may be placed during the play of the game, which may limit interest on the part of the player(s) and thus further limit the casino in terms of profit and payout.
The embodiments described below address the above-described issues and needs.